Ragu
by Istri Levi
Summary: Okuda Manami seorang gadis yang kini berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi ilmuwan, namun ada satu hal yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang belum tersampaikan pada sosok pemuda yang ia sukai. Dan saat ini, takdirpun memertemukan mereka kembali. AU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ragu**

 **Assassination Classroom: Matsui Yuusei**

 **[AU, OOC maybe]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hembusan angin membuat dedaunan di pohon bergoyang. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam kepang satu dan kacamata yang melekat pada batang hidungnya sedang berdiri memandang lurus kearah gedung sekolah yang berada didepannya.

Tubuh mungilnya masih tetap diam tidak bergerak, kecuali beberapa helai rambutnya dan rok yang ia pakai tampak bergerak karena hembusan angin. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya tatkala memandangi sekolah yang dulu ia tempati. Tidak begitu banyak kenangan yang ia dapati saat mencari ilmu di sekolah menengah pertama ini. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang ilmuwan, dia sangat bersyukur apa yang ia cita-citakan dari kecil akhirnya terwujud. Walaupun pekerjaannya masih baru.

Okuda Manami, nama gadis tersebut, dulu bukanlah termasuk orang yang menonjol dikelasnya. Manami adalah orang yang pendiam, namun dibalik itu ia banyak mendapatkan teman yang menurutnya cukup baik dan seru. Terlebih, ia menemukan seseorang yang pertama kali ia sukai.

"Aku rindu semuanya.." gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian, Manami mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan Kunigigaoka. Ia terus menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Sangat sepi, karena diingat kalau hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dimana para murid mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak dirumah atau bahkan keluar rumah.

Manami ingin menuju ke ruang kelasnya dulu, saat melintas didepan ruang guru, terdengar suara yang tak asing baginya, "Okuda-san?" Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Ah, Nagisa-kun? _Konnichiwa_." Ucap Manami dengan membungkukan sedikit badannya.

" _Konnichiwa_. Lama tidak bertemu, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Nagisa.

Terlihat penampilang Nagisa yang memakai kemeja putih dan jaket rompi hitam yang ia kenakan, tak lupa dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Nagisa merupakan teman Manami saat SMP dulu, mereka sekelas. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Bahkan, Nagisa adalah salah satu orang terdekat dengan _dia_.

"A-aku hanya mengunjungi sekolah ini, entah kenapa aku merindukannya." Balasnya terkekeh pelan.

"Hm. Aku juga sangat merindukannya, maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi guru dan mengajar disini."

Manami pun memasang ekspresi terkejut, " _Souka_.. aku cukup terkejut, Nagisa-kun. P-pasti para murid disini menyukaimu." Manami tersenyum manis.

"Tidak juga. Oh, Okuda-san aku harus pergi karena ada beberapa urusan. Lain kali kita berbincang lagi. _Jaa._ "

Gadis berkacamata itupun membalas dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangannya, ia cukup senang bisa bertemu teman kelasnya dulu disini. Manami kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelas 3-A, ia menggeser pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Hampir sama seperti dulu, hanya ada beberapa ornament yang sedikit berubah. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang. Memegang meja tersebut, lalu pandangannya beralih pada meja di samping belakangnya. Kursi yang selalu _dia_ tempati.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu sesaat selesai kelulusan. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan sesak. Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi orang itu berhasil membuat Manami tertarik pada sosoknya. Sosok yang ia sukai, sosok yang selalu dia perhatikan diam-diam, sosok yang bersikap baik pada dirinya.

Saat mulai terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia pun tersadar dan melirik ke jam tangannya. Manami pun harus segera pulang karena hari akan sore. Ia keluar dari ruang kelas itu dan sekolah.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya cukup jauh, ia harus menggunakan kereta. Dan sialnya, didalam kereta sangat penuh dengan orang, mulai dari anak kecil hingga orang dewasa. Sepertinya mereka habis berlibur. Manami terpaksa harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan orang-orang.

Kereta yang sedaritadi terhenti kini tiba-tiba berjalan, sontak tubuh Manami kehilangan keseimbangan dan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang menahannya dari belakang agar badannya tetap stabil, ia bersyukur dalam hati dan ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi apa daya kondisi yang tidak mendukung karena terhimpit.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kereta pun berhenti di stasiun yang akan ia turuni. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan ke pintu kereta dan keluar dengan nafas yang terengah. Lalu Manami pun bermaksud ingin membeli minum dan memegang tasnya. Tetapi nihil.

" _Kamisama._ Tas ku tidak ada?!" Teriaknya, ia sangat panik saat tahu bahwa ia keluar dari kereta tadi dan tasnya tidak sengaja terlepas dari genggaman tangannya saat dirinya hampir terjatuh.

Manami pun berbalik dan berlari kembali ke kereta, untungnya ia belum keluar dari stasiun. Manami pun berharap semoga kereta yang ia naiki tadi belum meninggalkan stasiun itu. Tanpa memedulikan orang disekitar, ia terus berlari dengan kencang dan sedetik kemudian, ia menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"M-maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Manami dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan tertunduk, saat hendak kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya di tahan oleh orang tersebut.

"Kau yang tadi? Ini milikmu, kan?"

Orang itu memegang sebuah tas yang sama seperti tas miliknya, dengan gerakan cepat, Manami segera mengambil tas tersebut dan menampakan wajah bahagia. Sedaritadi ia memperhatikan tangan tersebut tanpa melihat wajah sang penyelamatnya sore ini.

Lalu ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, " _Yokatta!_ Terima kasih ba-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Manami melihat dengan jelas sosok tinggi yang berada tepat didepannya itu. Matanya seketika terbelalak. Kulit putih, mata _gold_ , rambut merahnya itu sangat tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"K-karma..kun?" Ucap Manami dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sedangkan sosok tersebut, Karma, juga menampilkan raut terkejut. Namun sesaat, tergantikan dengan senyuman khasnya, "Yo, Okuda-san. _Hisashiburi_."

Tidak ada balasan yang keluar dari bibir Manami. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, orang yang ia pikir sebagai sang penyelamatnya ternyata adalah _dia_. Sosok yang selalu Manami rindukan, bahkan belum lama tadi ia terus memikirkan pria itu, sekarang ia benar-benar bertemu. Ini merupakan suatu kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan. Bagi Manami, takdir serasa sedang berpihak pada dirinya.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Iklan Bentar:

Hai hai hai. Iseng-iseng nulis ff Karmanami nih gue fufufu. Mohon maaf apabila tidak menarik dan ada kata yang kurang bener, harap. Maklumi. Gue. Sangat. Gak. Berbakat. Nulis. Fanfiction. Ok.

Jadi kalo ada kritik atau saran gue siap liat, tapi jangan judge ya, mental brb langsung ciut (?) Oh iya, paling ini cuma 2 chapter, dan mungkin bakal agak panjang /apanyahayoyangpanjang /ehwoi /dijejelinwasabi. Tunggu chap selanjutnya, ok~

Syukur-syukur mau ada yang baca wkwkwk. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ragu**

 **Assassination Classroom: Matsui Yuusei**

 **[AU, OOC maybe]**

.

.

.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap. Matahari mulai bersembunyi dan digantikan dengan bulan. Tetapi, suasana ditempat tersebut masih tampak cukup ramai. Di taman ini, Manami duduk dikursi panjang. Ia tidak sendiri, disampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan tenang.

Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak Manami rencanakan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya, sekaligus seseorang yang Manami sukai, dan berakhir dengan duduk bersampingan seperti ini di taman dengan suasana yang cukup canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa kegiatan yang sedang kau lakukan sehari-hari?"

Karma sepertinya kembali membuka topik perbincangan dengan Manami. Ia tahu, tidak mudah berkomunikasi dengan orang yang baru ia temui lagi selama bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Terlebih, mereka saat SMP tidak terlalu dekat. Tetapi bagi Karma, sosok gadis tersebut mempunyai sisi tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain dikelasnya dulu.

Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya pernah tertarik dengan sosok Manami. Entah itu karena kepribadiannya atau karena keahliannya dalam bidang kimia, yang menurutnya sangat cocok jika dipersatukan dengan dirinya untuk menambah _skill_ menjahili orang lebih dalam.

"Aku sekarang menjadi ilmuwan. Yah, walaupun masih amatir, setidaknya impianku tercapai." Balas Manami dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, _sou.._ selamat, Okuda-san." Karma menampilkan senyum seperti biasa, tanpa diduga, itu membuat Manami yang melihatnya menjadi tersipu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat wajah Karma dari dekat, jantungnya seakan berpacu keras.

" _A-arigatou_ , Karma-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hanya bekerja disuatu perusahaan." Ujar Karma singkat.

Manami membalas perkataan Karma dengan anggukan. Terlihat dari penampilan pemuda itu, jasnya yang rapi, model rambut yang kini berubah membuat dirinya semakin tampan dan terlihat dewasa. Wajah tenangnya seakan bisa menyihir para gadis yang menatapnya secara lekat. Manami menjadi penasaran, apakah Karma sudah mempunyai kekasih atau belum.

Tetapi hal itu ditepisnya, ia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya tentang hal yang privasi. Manami tahu diri, mereka hanya sebatas teman kelas saja. Dirinya bagaikan angin lalu bagi pemuda itu,.

"Karma-kun, tadi aku baru mengunjungi Kunugigaoka. Ternyata, Nagisa-kun menjadi guru di SMP itu, aku cukup terkejut," Manami terkekeh pelan.

"Wah, tidak kusangka. Mungkin besok aku akan mendatanginya dan mengikuti pelajarannya dikelas."

Manami yang mendengar itupun tertawa kecil, ia tahu Karma sedang bercanda. Nagisa adalah salah satu teman dekat Karma saat SMP, Nagisa memang ingin menjadi seorang guru jika ia lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Impian Manami dengan Nagisa sama-sama tercapai, ini berkat usaha dan kerja keras mereka dari dulu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, taman itu kini mulai sepi. Karma yang menyadarinya pun langsung berdiri, "Okuda-san, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Gadis berkacamata itu menyetujui dan ikut berdiri dibelakang Karma. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu.

Setidaknya, hari ini Manami sangat senang. Dipertemukan kembali dengan Karma, bukanlah hal yang gampang ia lupakan. Bagi Manami, rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya bisa terbebaskan. Walaupun masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal, dan itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ia ungkapkan saat ini.

"Um. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku pulang dulu, Karma-kun. _Jaa ne_."

Saat melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahannya. Dilihatnya Karma sedang memegang lengannya. Hal itu membuat Manami sedikit terkejut, "A-ada ap-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu, pikiran Manami mulai tidak karuan. Antara tidak percaya, malu dan senang saat Karma mengucap kata tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak mau percaya diri dahulu, mungkin Karma hanya ingin bersikap baik terhadap dirinya, tidak ada hal lebih.

" _Ha'i_. Terima kasih." Balas Manami sembari menundukan kepalanya, agar Karma tidak melihat semburat merah yang terpampang dipipi mulusnya.

Karma pun mulai berjalan dan diikuti dengan Manami dibelakangnya. Mereka mulai meninggalkan taman tersebut dan menuju ke rumah Manami. Disepanjang jalan, tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk memulai perbincangan. Manami merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa handal dalam mencairkan suasana.

Kondisi dijalanan masih agak tampak ramai, terkadang ada sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan didepan toko-toko. Manami sebelumnya belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini dimalam hari, karena sehabis pulang dari laboratorium pasti ia langsung tepat sampai dirumah saat langit berwarna senja.

Lalu, ia melihat kearah punggung sosok pemuda yang ada didepannya itu. Tubuh tinggi Karma membuat dia menjadi tampak gagah, seakan bisa melindungi dirinya dari bahaya apapun. Kemudian, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengakhiri khayalan yang ada dipikirannya.

Langkah kaki Karma terhenti, "Oi, kalau kau terus dibelakangku, mungkin aku tidak tahu jika tiba-tiba kau hilang." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Manami yang langsung mengerti perkataan dari Karma pun langsung berjalan kesamping pemuda itu dan mensejajarkan dirinya. Dirinya hanya menggumamkan kata maaf. Dengan jarak sedekat ini wangi parfume Karma seakan menggelitikan indra penciumannya, itulah yang membuat Manami semakin nyaman berada didekat Karma.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai didepan rumah Manami.

"Karma-kun, kau tidak mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja, terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Gadis itupun sontak menggeleng pelan, "A-aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang." Balas Manami sembari tersenyum.

Karma hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman ciri khasnya. Lalu ia kembali melangkah dengan menaruh kedua tangan disaku celananya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya refleks untuk mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang bersamanya, Karma sama sekali tidak menduganya. Tetapi didalam dirinya ada perasaan lega jika Manami mau menerima ajakannya.

Dengan setia, Manami masih berdiri untuk melihat Karma yang mulai menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berhenti dan membalikan badannya melihat kearah gadis berkacamata itu. Bibir pemuda itu tampak menggumamkan sesuatu dari kejauhan, tetapi Manami tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tidak. Tidak mendengar bukan berarti tidak melihat. Manami dengan jelas menangkap gerak-gerik dari mulut pemuda yang ia sukai tersebut. Kacamata yang terpasang itu tidak mungkin salah melihat, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedikit menyeringai dan melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi kediaman Manami. Dirinya seakan terpaku, wajahnya kembali memanas. Segera ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung terduduk. Kata-kata Karma seakan terngiang dipikirannya.

" _Kau tampak cantik dengan rambut kepang satumu, Okuda-san_."

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan Karma dan Manami menjadi sedikit lebih dekat. Tetapi, Manami masih belum ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Baginya masih terlalu cepat, ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan pemuda itu menjadi renggang jika berhasil mengungkapkan semua kepada Karma.

Seperti sekarang, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu lagi saat Manami pulang dari laboratorium. Mereka bertemu di stasiun, tetapi niat mereka untuk masuk kedalam kereta akhirnya diurungkan. Karma malah mengajaknya untuk mendatangi Kunugigaoka, lalu Manamipun mengiyakannya.

Di sekolah tersebut, masih ada para murid yang sedang melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler masing-masing, walaupun hari sudah bertambah sore. Karma dan Manami melangkah menuju ruang guru untuk bertemu dengan Nagisa. Saat pintu bergeser, Manami terlihat terkejut, sedangkan Karma hanya bereaksi biasa tidak lupa dengan senyumannya.

Mereka melihat Nagisa bersama sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau. Sangat tidak asing bagi Manami, Nagisa dan gadis itupun juga menoleh kearah dirinya dan Karma. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantik yang berada didekat Nagisa.

"Manami! _Hisashiburi!_ " Teriak gadis tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya.

"K-kaede?!" Manami yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu teman dekatnya semasa SMP dulu. Kaede yang dulu cerewet, kini menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun dengan rambut panjangnya. Lalu dibelakangnya, Karma ikut mendekat pada Nagisa.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san" Sapanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Karma-kun." Balas Nagisa dengan senyum.

" _Kamisama_ , aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua! Tadinya aku kesini karena Nagisa mengajakku makan berdua. Kebetulan sekali kalian juga datang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Ajak Kaede dengan wajah girangnya. Ternyata sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Merekapun menyetujui ajakan Kaede, dan menuju ke restaurant yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mereka bernostalgia masa-masa SMP dulu. Manami sangat bersyukur bisa berkumpul dengan mereka saat ini. Baginya, ini adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Kaede sekarang menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ia dengan panjang lebar menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa terjun ke dunia tarik suara. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan yang lain, masing-masing menceritakan kisah hidupnya saat lulus dari Kunugigaoka dan menapaki jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Lalu, ceritakan bagaimana hubungan kalian sejauh ini, hm?" Tanya Karma dengan menopang dagunya ditangan miliknya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Nagisa tampak kikuk.

"Ha-ha-ha. Karma-kun tidak berubah ya." Jawab Kaede tidak kalah kikuk seperti Nagisa.

Manami yang tidak mengerti akhirnya menjadi paham. Maksudnya adalah hubungan Nagisa dan Kaede, mereka pasti punya hubungan special. Saat SMP dulu, Kaede memang menyukai Nagisa, dia pernah bercerita pada Manami. Tetapi, sepertinya pria berambut biru itu juga memendam hal yang sama, tetapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

Nagisa dan Kaede bertukar pandang, "Baiklah, kami menyerah. Hubunganku dengan Nagisa sudah berjalan 6 bulan. Saat itu Nagisa tiba-tiba mengubungi kontakku, entah dari mana. Akhirnya kami bertemu dan berakhir seperti ini." Jelas Kaede dengan pipi merona.

Bukan Karma jika ia tidak menggoda teman dekatnya itu. Nagisa yang sering menjadi korban Karma sudah tampak terbiasa, walaupun sesekali menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menggodanya. Manami ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Kaede, dia sangat beruntung bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang disukainya. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang masih ragu dan belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan dan berbincang. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari restaurant dan ingin pulang. Nagisa bersama Kaede melambaikan tangan kepada Karma dan Manami, tidak lupa dengan bertukar alamat e-mail terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, Karma berisyarat kepada Manami untuk segera pulang.

Saat di kereta, mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk dan akhirnya terpaksa untuk berdiri. Memang tidak terlalu penuh seperti saat kemarin-kemarin. Tidak lama kemudian, kereta mulai berjalan. Seperti biasa, Manami akan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan lagi-lagi dirinya ditangkap oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Karma.

"Hoo, jadi orang yang waktu itu aku tangkap saat sedang terhimpit itu kau." Gumam Karma

"H-hah?"

Suara Karma terdengar dekat ditelinganya. Wajahnya seketika memanas, ia sangat ingat apa yang Karma maksud. Kejadian itu saat dirinya pulang dan kereta sangat penuh dengan orang-orang. Dan saat dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu lagi dengan Karma. Ternyata Karma adalah orang yang waktu itu dibelakangnya saat ia akan terjatuh dan sekaligus orang yang menolongnya saat kehilangan tasnya.

Manami menganggap dirinya memalukan.

Kereta kini sudah berhenti di stasiun yang mereka turuni. Manami meminta izin untuk membeli minuman kaleng terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka keluar dari stasiun. Dimasukannya uang dan diambilnya dua kaleng minuman soda untuk dirinya dan Karma. Lalu, pandangannya terhenti pada poster yang tertempel pada sebuah dinding samping mesin minuman.

"Festival kembang api." Gumam Manami pelan, "Ah, aku lupa, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas." Lanjunya.

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

Manami seketika tersentak. Karma tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu menunggu dirinya yang lama dan akhirnya ia berniat untuk menghampiri Manami. Ternyata ia melihat gadis itu berdiri menatap sebuah poster dengan dua minuman digenggamannya.

"U-um, mungkin nanti aku akan melihatnya bersama ayah dan ibu." Balas Manami.

"Denganku." Tanya Karma dengan ambigu. Manami terlihat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" Karma sangat sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia takut kalau Manami akan menolaknya, tetapi tidak salah jika ia mencoba bertanya lebih dulu.

Kini Manami merasa seperti mendapat penemuan baru. Dirinya sangat senang mendengar ajakan dari Karma. Lalu ia pun mengangguk dengan semangat. Biasanya saat festival kembang api, ia akan pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini, Manami tidak akan membuang kesempatan tersebut. Dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan dari pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Karma melihat gadis itu terus memandangi poster yang ada didepannya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Mau tidak mau, Karma diam-diam ikut tersenyum.

" _Ano.._ Karma-kun, hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri, tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula jalanan masih ramai. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Manami.

"Hmm, kau berharap aku mengkhawatirkanmu, eh?" Tanya Karma dengan nada menggodanya.

"A-ah, bukan itu. M-maksudku-"

"Aku bercanda, Okuda-san."

Manami menghela nafas lega. Karma hampir membuat dirinya kikuk, ia melihat pemuda itu terkekeh, sepertinya berhasil mengerjai gadis berkacamata itu. Manami pun sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dengan tersipu. Diliriknya jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya, lalu Manami memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu Karma-kun. Sampai jumpa." Manami memberikan minuman bersoda itu dan melambaikan tangan pada Karma kemudian berjalan menjauhinya.

" _Sankyuu_." Balas Karma.

Pemuda itu terus menggenggam dan memandangi gelas kaleng pemberian dari Manami. Dilain pihak, Manami melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan yang senang. Didalam hatinya, ia bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Karma dimalam festival nanti.

.

.

.

 _END? Masih TBC kayaknya._

Iklan Bentar:

 **Carolrb** : iya, abis baca last chapter manga tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin fic ini deh :'3 makasih udah bilang keren, owe kasih kecup kering buat kamoh **.**

 **Lluvia Pluviophile:** SAMA-SAMAAA. MARI KITA LESTARIKAN PAIR KARMANAMI. Wkwk, makasih banyak yawww~

 **Kurousagi35:** makanya pengen bikin fic karmanami biar fandom ini gak sepi akan pair karmanami [cukup hati owe aja yang sepi][najies]. Iya style ala-ala baru karma sama okuda. Tambah jatuh hati aja sama mereka berdua euy. Makasih udah bacaaa T3T

 **:** terharu ada yang suka nguhuhuhu. Makasih lohhh~

 **Guest:** karma yang udah dewasa jadi lebih hot /woy. Happy ending gak yaaa? Wkwk.

 **Aka-niira:** owe mah berbakat dalam hal mengkhayal :'3 YEAH, KARMA IS THE HANDSOME TINGKAT MAKSIMAL /pasang banner karma topless/. Terima kaciwww sudah mau bacaaa~

 **Guest:** ternyata… shot-shot/? Hehehe~

 **Sasuga Afi:** makasih yaappp. Semoga fic karmanami makin banyak :3 jidat karma kecup-able bingittt wkwkwk.

 **Chiaki:** kayaknya saran kamu terwujud :'3 thank chuuu udah baca~

 **Miharu348:** kamu juga manis! Hihihi, udah dilanjut. Makasihhh~

Ternyata ada juga yang mau baca fic abal milik owe huhuhu. Pokoknya makasih yang udah review, fav, follow dan menjadi silent rider : DDD berhubung belom nyelesaiin, jadi masih ada satu chapter lagiii '-' bosen yah? Bosen gak? Bosen kayaknya yah? Semoga enggak deh /dilakban/.

Terakhirrr, author senin besok mau UN. 3 hari berperang sama soal-soal T3T rasanya pengen manggil koro-sensei terus minta ajarin, tapi kayaknya ngimpi banget ya…. Tapi, doain ya semua, supaya owe bisa lulus UN dengan hasil yang memuaskan :3

Mind to review?

See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ragu**

 **Assassination Classroom: Matsui Yusei**

 **[AU, OOC maybe]**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini langit di Jepang tampak cerah, cuaca sangat terik. Sesekali gadis bermata _violet_ itu menyeka keringat yang mengalir didahinya. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas. Cuaca seperti ini membuat orang-orang dikota berpikir untuk lebih memilih beristirahat dirumah dan menyejukan diri.

Tetapi tidak dengan Manami, ia masih sangat giat bekerja dengan senang hati. Dan sekarang adalah hari Minggu, dimana waktunya untuk berlibur sejenak dari aktivitas rutinnya selama ini.

Merasa dirinya mulai bosan terus berdiam diri dirumah, akhirnya Manami memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan menuju toko buku. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan dengan kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Saat sedang berjalan, seketika matanya tertuju pada sebuah yukata yang terpajang dikaca toko.

Manami mau tidak mau teringat pada festival kembang api nanti, dimana dirinya akan pergi bersama Karma. Yukata putih bermotif bunga berwarna ungu itu tampak indah dimatanya.

"Kau tertarik dengan yukata ini?"

Tiba-tiba sosok wanita paruh baya keluar dari toko tersebut dan mendekat ke Manami. Ia berpikir kalau wanita itu adalah pemilik toko yukata tersebut. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tatkala melihat wajah gadis cantik berkacamata yang sedikit tersipu.

"Kalau kau tertarik, kau boleh membelinya dengan harga 1000 yen, nona muda." Ujarnya.

Manami tampak berpikir, saat pertama kali ia melihat yukata itu seketika dirinya langsung jatuh hati. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya saat festival kembang api nanti ia memakai yukata baru.

"Baiklah, oba-san. Aku ingin membelinya." Manami mengangguk.

Akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu mengambil yukata tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Manami. Disepanjang jalan, ia terus memeluk yukata itu. Manami tidak sabar untuk memakainya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko buku yang awalnya ingin ia kunjungi.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Manami melihat dan membaca buku tentang penelitian. Ia memang sangat butuh buku tersebut, ia pun memutuskan untuk membelinya. Suasana toko buku itu cukup ramai, antrean cukup panjang terlihat di kasir.

Saat mulai dekat dengan meja penjaga kasir, Manami melihat gadis didepannya sedang terlihat kebingungan mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas miliknya. Ia mendengar gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf. Dompetku sepertinya tertinggal dirumah, aku tidak jadi membeli buku itu." Gadis berambut _pale violet_ tersebut berbicara pada sang penjaga kasir.

Manami yang melihatnya pun langsung membantunya, "P-permisi, berapa harga buku itu?" tanyanya kepada penjaga kasir.

Saat mengetahui harga buku milik gadis itu, Manami langsung membayar bersamaan dengan buku miliknya. Tatapan gadis tersebut terlihat bingung, lalu Manami menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari toko buku.

"Ini punyamu."

"Kenapa? Itu kau yang membelinya, lagipula aku tidak jadi membeli." Balas gadis berambut _pale violet_ tersebut.

"Tidak apa. Dompetmu tertinggal, kan? Ini pasti sangat penting." Ujar Manami sembari menyodorkan buku tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Astaga, aku sangat berhutang padamu. Aku janji, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membayarnya."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Manami hanya mengangguk pelan. Baginya itu tidak masalah. Ibunya selalu berkata, jika ada seseorang yang sedang kesulitan, maka ia harus membantunya dengan senang hati. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu pergi saat ada taxi yang berhenti di depan toko buku.

Manami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Di pertengahan jalan, ia baru ingat kalau ia lupa menanyakan nama gadis yang ia temui tadi. Tetapi Manami memilih untuk membiarkannya dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Tibalah saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh Manami. Malam ini, ia memakai yukata yang ia beli dan memakai hiasan rambut milik sang ibu. Rambutnya tetap terkepang rapi, membuat dirinya tampak lebih manis dan cantik.

Kacamata tetap ia pakai. Lalu ia melirik ke jam yang tertempel di dinding rumahnya. Akhirnya ia berpamitan pada ayah ibunya dan melangkah keluar rumah. Memakai yukata seperti itu membuat dirinya harus berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Suasana disana pun tampak sangat ramai, Manami kemudian menunggu di sebuah taman di festival tersebut. Ia dan Karma memang berjanjian untuk bertemu di taman itu. Jantung Manami terus berdebar kencang, mengingat dirinya akan bertemu sosok pemuda yang ia sukai. Dan mala mini pula, Manami memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Bermenit-menit telah ia lalui, tapi sosok pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali belum muncul dihadapannya. Manami tetap setia berdiri untuk menunggu kedatangan Karma. Ia merogoh ponsel di tas kecil miliknya dan menekan tombol tersebut. Berulang kali ia menghubungi Karma tetapi tidak diangkat.

Manami menjadi gelisah, wajahnya seketika menjadi murung. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dalam. Ia ingin membeli takoyaki sekaligus mencari keberadaan Karma. Manami berpikir jika pemuda itu sudah sampai duluan di festival ini.

Dengan susah payah ia melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Dan ia menemukan kedai takoyaki yang tak jauh dari jaraknya sekarang. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet seseorang didepan kedai tersebut. Tubuh sosok tersebut terhalang oleh orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu, Manami pun menghela nafas dahulu. Sekarang ia jelas melihat sosok yang ia duga adalah Karma. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Karma sedang berdiri tenang sembari memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana, Manami pun memasang wajah ceria lalu berjalan mendekat,

"Karma...kun?"

Ucapan Manami memelan saat ia melihat lengan karma dipeluk oleh seorang gadis. Matanya membulat. Kini dihadapannya terlihat Karma dengan seorang gadis yang ia pernah lihat. Gadis berambut _pale violet_ itu tampak tersenyum senang saat memeluk lengan pemuda tersebut dengan membawa sebungkus takoyaki ditangannya.

Tidak sengaja, Karma menengok kearah Manami. Dan saat itu juga, pandangan mereka bertemu. Raut wajah Karma seketika sedikit terkejut. Manami yang tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya itu pun memilih untuk berlari menjauhi sosok tersebut.

Karma yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan diri dari gadis yang bersamanya tadi dan mengejar Manami. Di sela kerumunan ramai seperti itu membuat Manami kesusahan untuk berlari, ditambah ia memakai yukata.

"Okuda-san, tunggu!" teriak Karma yang mengikuti langkah gadis berkacamata itu.

Manami tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Karma, ia terus berlari dengan susah payah, dan sampai akhirnya tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Karma. Karena sudah tidak sanggup berlari, ia pun berhenti tetapi enggan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau salah paham. Tolong dengarkan aku." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Aku mohon lepaskan aku." Suara Manami tampak bergetar, ia menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Okuda-san, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janji. Gadis itu-"

Manami pun menoleh, "LEPASKAN AKU! _DAIKIRAI!_ "

 _Boomm..!_

Disaat itu juga, kembang api meluncur dengan indah dilangit malam. Cahaya dari kembang api itu menjadi saksi mereka berdua. Karma tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Matanya terbelalak, dihadapannya sosok Manami terlihat jelas dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Pemandangan dihadapannya tersebut membuat Karma melepas perlahan genggaman tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Manami kembali berlari dan menjauhi dirinya. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengejar gadis itu lagi. Hatinya seakan sesak, ia pun menundukan kepala dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Akhirnya Karma kembali menuju kedai takoyaki dan menghampiri gadis yang melihatnya khawatir.

"Karma-kun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari? Aku mencarimu, tahu." Ucap gadis tersebut.

" _Wari_ , Ritsu. Kita pulang sekarang."

"E-eh? Tapi festivalnya belum berakhir."

"Aku lelah."

Karma berjalan dengan tatapan datar. Gadis bernama Ritsu itu merasa kesal dengan sikap Karma yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dengan tidak senang, ia pun mengikuti langkah Karma.

Pemuda itu mengantar Ritsu sampai rumahnya. Tetapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Karma. Bahkan saat sepanjang jalan tadi, mereka tampak diam. Sesekali Ritsu membuka perbincangan tetapi hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sesampai dirumah, Karma melihat ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja. Dibukanya ponsel tersebut dan melihat banyak panggilan masuk yang tertera dilayar tersebut. Manami ternyata menghubunginya, tetapi bodohnya ia lupa membawa ponsel miliknya. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul dibenaknya.

Dilain sisi, Manami memasuki rumahnya dengan terisak. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan riasan yang berantakan. Ia langsung memasuki kamar dan menguncinya. Tanpa aba-aba Manami naik keatas kasur miliknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa membentak pemuda itu. Manami menjadi merasa bersalah pada Karma. Tetapi hatinya sangat kecewa saat tahu Karma melupakan janji mereka dan dengan santainya pemuda itu datang bersama gadis yang ia temui di toko buku waktu itu.

Semuanya gagal. Ia tidak jadi menyatakan perasaannya, sebaliknya, ia malah membentak dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat benci dengan Karma.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, kini aktivitas Manami berjalan seperti biasa. Ia datang ke laboratorium dengan tepat waktu. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, hanya sesekali wajahnya tampak sedikit murung. Setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungannya dengan Karma merenggang.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Bahkan, saat Karma mencoba menghubungi Manami, ia sengaja tidak menghiraukannya. Rasa kecewa yang ada didalam diri Manami belum menghilang. Tetapi walaupun begitu, dirinya tidak bisa melupakan sosok pemuda itu sampai saat ini.

"Okuda-san! Cairan yang kau tuang tumpah." Seru salah satu pekerja.

Manami sontak tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia panik saat melihat meja penelitiannya sudah basah oleh cairan berwarna hijau yang seharusnya ia tuang kedalam gelas.

"A-a-ah, _g-gomenasai!_." Ujarnya sembari membersihkan meja tersebut.

Setelah dirasa sudah selesai, ia pun melepas jas penelitiannya dan menggantungnya. Manami pamit kepada teman-temannya yang masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ini masih belum terlalu sore, jalanan di kota masih belum tampak terlalu ramai. Manami masih ingin menyegarkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan dulu di kota. Saat sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyebrang, ia mengecek ponsel miliknya.

Tidak ada e-mail yang masuk di ponselnya. Manami terus memandangi layar ponsel, dilubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali pemuda itu menghubunginya kembali, tetapi pikiran itu ia kubur dalam-dalam. Manami tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang egois. Bahkan, ia menyesal telah membentak pemuda itu, mungkin jika sudah siap, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Karma. Tidak lama kemudian, lampu hijau pun menyala.

Kereta mulai melaju dengan cukup cepat. Suasana didalam kereta agak padat, sosok pemuda bermarga Akabane tersebut berdiri dengan tenang didekat pintu kereta. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini jika pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Setelah kereta berhenti di stasiun selanjutnya, ia segera turun dari kereta itu. Rasa haus pun muncul, kemudian Karma mencari mesin minuman otomatis yang ada didalam stasiun. Lalu ia memasukan uang dan mengambil segelas kaleng soda. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ia mengingat gadis berambut kepang dan berkacamata. Saat melihat kaleng soda tersebut, ia mengingat Manami.

Karma pernah menghubungi gadis itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Manami sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Setiap hari, ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan gadis itu.

"Maaf, apa anda sudah selesai? Aku sudah sangat haus."

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi telinganya, Karma pun menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri dibelakangnya, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau. _Hisashiburi,_ Karma." Sapa pemuda tersebut.

"Yo, Sugino-kun."

Karma mengenal pemuda yang bernama Sugino itu. Ia adalah teman sekelasnya semasa SMP. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Sugino membeli segelas kaleng minuman. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama karena searah. Sepanjang jalan, mereka terus membahas masa-masa SMP dulu. Sugino pernah mengikuti klub baseball, dia cukup terkenal.

"Kau masih ingat Kanzaki, kan?" Tanya Sugino tiba-tiba.

"Aa, gadis yang selalu kau kejar dan yang selalu menolakmu."

Muncul perempatan siku-siku didahi pemuda itu, "Hei, ternyata rahang entengmu masih belum berubah." Ujarnya mendelik kearah Karma, "Dia itu bukannya menolakku, tapi dia masih malu-malu. Lagipula sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sugino pun tersenyum senang.

"Hoo, _omedetou._ Semoga Kanzaki-san bisa hidup bahagia dengamu." Karma menyeringai tipis.

"Akan kupastikan dia bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih sendiri? Astaga, aku curiga jangan-jangan kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan eh, Karma?"

Seketika langkah Karma terhenti. Ucapan Sugino barusan membuat dia berpikir. Selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Karma terlalu fokus ke pekerjaannya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang berbeda, saat bertemu kembali dengan Manami, ada rasa ingin terus bersama dengan gadis itu dan rasa ingin melindunginya.

"Oi, jika merasa nyaman didekat seseorang itu tandanya apa?" Tanya Karma dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Tandanya kau menyimpan perasaan kepadanya."

"Kemudian jika menyakiti perasaan orang tersebut dan sangat merasa bersalah, apa yang harus dilakukan?" Tanya Karma lagi.

"Tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Balas Sugino.

Sedetik kemudian, senyum tipis mencul diwajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Ia selama ini adalah laki-laki yang pecundang, bahkan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada gadis itu saja ia belum berani. Sekarang ia bertekad untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Manami.

Saat ingin membalas perkataan Sugino, ponsel yang berada disaku Karma bergetar. Ia melihat layar ponsel tersebut. Kemudian ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

.

.

.

Ritsu merasa lelah dengan hari ini. Pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk, tetapi ia bisa menyelesaikan dengan cepat tanpa harus mengambil lembur. Saat berjalan melewati taman, ia melihat gadis berkacamata yang sedang duduk dikursi taman itu.

Pandangannya pun berubah, lalu ia mendekati gadis yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Sedang sedih, Okuda-san?"

Gadis itu, Manami, langsung tersentak. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat gadis berambut _pale violet_ berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Manami terkejut, kenapa gadis itu bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Oh, aku Ritsu. Teman dekat Karma-kun semasa SMA. Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucap Ritsu dengan menyeringai tipis.

"Ah, salam kenal Ritsu-san." Balas Manami dengan kikuk.

Entah ada perasaan tercubit saat mengetahui kedekatan Ritsu dengan Karma. Pantas saja, saat di festival lalu, Karma tampak tidak risih dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang ada berada disisi Karma.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Karma sampai sekarang masih menjalin komunikasi. Hanya dia yang masih mau berhubungan denganku, bahkan ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku." Jelas Ritsu tiba-tiba.

Manami salah menilai Karma. Dia tidak hanya baik kepada dirinya, tetapi dia baik kepada semua orang. Manami merasa malu, selama ini ternyata ia terlalu percaya diri. Karma memang sosok yang tidak mudah ditebak.

"Aku pernah menyimpan rasa kepadanya dulu, tapi Karma-kun menolakku secara halus. Yang membuat aku senang, ia tidak menjauh dariku. Aku beruntung bisa berada didekatnya, walaupun tidak bisa memilikinya." Tatapan Ritsu menjadi teduh.

Manami hanya memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang Ritsu ceritakan.

"Setelah malam festival itu, Karma menjadi murung. Ia bukan seperti Karma yang aku kenal. Lalu aku menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, ternyata kau lah penyebabnya."

"H-hah? Aku?" Tanya Manami dengan kebingungan.

"Ya, kau. Karma-kun waktu itu meninggalkanku dan mengejar seseorang yang ternyata adalah kau. Aku tahu kau adalah teman SMP Karma-kun dulu. Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat dia menatap layar ponsel yang bertuliskan namamu dan melihat foto-foto semasa SMP."

Ini sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Manami. Ia semakin merasa bersalah saat tahu Karma seperti itu. Manami menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ritsu mau menceritakan hal itu kepada dirinya. Bayangan senyum Karma teringat jelas dipikirannya.

"Dan mulai sekarang aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan berharap lebih pada Karma-kun. Jadi kau yang sekarang harus berjuang untuk Karma-kun. Kau adalah gadis yang baik, Okuda-san." Ritsu kemudian memasang senyum manisnya, "Oh iya, ini untuk mengganti uangmu saat di toko buku dulu." Ia pun menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang dari tasnya.

Manami menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku senang bisa membantumu waktu itu. Kau juga gadis yang baik, Ritsu-san, terima kasih sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan juga, terima kasih telah selalu berada disisi Karma-kun selama ini." Balas Manami dengan tersenyum tulus.

Ritsu pun kembali memasukan uangnya kedalam tas. Ia tidak habis pikir, gadis berkacamata itu tetap bersikap baik kepadanya. Setidaknya, Karma pasti akan bahagia jika berada disisi Manami, dibandingkan dirinya. Lalu, ia pun berpamitan pada Manami. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah cukup jauh meninggalkan taman, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Langit semakin sore, Manami sampai saat ini masih belum ingin meninggalkan taman. Pikirannya masih tenggelam oleh pemuda itu. Di taman inilah ia pertama kali berada dekat di sisi Karma. Manami dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang terjatuh.

Lalu itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Tapi ia enggan untuk melihatnya, ia tidak ingin wajah sedihnya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Hei, tidak baik duduk disini sendirian."

Manami tanpa aba-aba langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang memasukan kedua tangannya disaku. Matanya seketika membulat. Wajah tersenyum Karma terlihat gelap karena membelakangi sinar matahari sore.

"Karma-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini." Tanya Manami kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting kita bisa bertemu kembali, Okuda-san."

Bohong kalau Manami tidak merasa senang. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Karma, ia rindu melihat senyuman pemuda itu, ia rindu mendengar suara pemuda itu. Dan sekarang yang berdiri didepannya adalah nyata. Manami lalu melihat pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Maaf, sudah mengecewakanmu. Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lari lagi Okuda-san. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Karma dengan suara lembut.

Seketika, air mata Manami kembali mengalir. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya selama ini akan terbalas. Wajahnya pun memerah, entah karena bersedih atau karena malu karena pernyataan Karma yang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu waktu itu, Karma-kun."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, bisakah kau tarik kembali perkataanmu saat malam festival itu?" Tanya pemuda itu memasang senyum palsunya.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Manami terlihat berpikir.

"Kau. Bilang. Sangat. Membenciku."

Sedetik kemudian, Manami baru mengingatnya. Lalu ia terkekeh pelan. Melihat wajah Karma seperti ini rasanya ingin mencubitnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menariknya kembali. _Daisuki_ , Karma-kun!" ujar Manami tersenyum manis.

Karma menghela nafas pelan. Dirinya bahagia bisa menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Manami. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Sugino dan Ritsu, karena jika tidak ada mereka, mungkin ia belum bisa menemukan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

Dilihatnya wajah Manami, ia yang masih berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu lalu memegang sebelah pipi Manami. Kemudian ditariknya untuk mendekat ke wajahnya, Manami yang tersentak pun wajahnya langsung memanas. Karma perlahan mendaratkan bibir ke pipi Manami, lalu bergantian ke arah bibir gadis itu. Mereka memejamkan matanya, ciuman yang diberi oleh Karma membuat jantung Manami berdebar kencang. Karma pun melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Manami.

Keraguan yang selama ini terpendam oleh Manami akhirnya sirna. Langit sore pun menjadi saksi dimana mereka memulai kehidupan bersama untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

Iklan Bentar:

Fyuuhhh... akhirnya ujian selesai dan fic ini pun selesai /lap ingus/ semoga gak mengecewakannya yah :'3 terima kasih banyak yang udah membaca atau mengikuti fic singkat ini sampai akhir. Semoga fic karmanami semakin berteberan di fandom ini.

Yang udah review, I loph yu pul dehhh! /cium atu-atu/ wkwkwk.

See you, gais~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Seorang bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun tampak berjalan pelan kearah gerbang sekolah. Lalu tatapan bocah laki-laki itu tertuju pada seorang wanita yang berdiri didekat gerbang sekolah. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum kearahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Okaa-chan!_ " Serunya.

Wanita itu tidak lain adalah Akabane Manami. Ia melihat anak laki-lakinya tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya.

"Kento-kun! Jangan berlari, nanti kau terja-"

 _Bruk!_

Belum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya, bocah itu terjatuh. Manami panik dan langsung mendekat, "Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Manami.

Bocah bernama Kento itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena ingin menangis, tetapi karena dia menahan malu. Manami yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Kento memang bukan anak yang cengeng. Rambut merahnya seperti sang ayahnya, dan mata berwarna _violet_ yang sama seperti dirinya.

Manami pun langsung menggandeng bocah itu dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Tiba-tiba melintas mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti didepan mereka. Sang pengendara pun keluar dari mobil itu. Tampak seorang pria berjas _silver_ yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hei, jagoan."

" _Tou-chan_ akhirnya menjemputku!" Seru Kento yang langsung berlari kepelukan ayahnya, Karma.

"Karma-kun, tumben kau sudah pulang."

Karma memandang Manami, "Aa, aku langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan datang untuk menjemput kalian." Ujarnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki mobil. Kento duduk dengan tenang dikursi belakang. Mereka terkadang berbincang mengenai menu makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Manami yang tersadarpun mencium bau sesuatu.

Ia pun menoleh ke kursi belakang, "Kento-kun, berapa anak yang sudah kau jahili, hm?" Tanya Manami dengan tegas.

Sedangkan bocah yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Hanya tiga, _Kaa-chan."_ Jawabnya.

Manami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, bau ini adalah bau lem. Dan sumbernya pasti adalah sang anak. Bahkan, Manami pernah datang ke guru dan gurunya menjelaskan kalau Kento menjahili anak siswa sampai celananya robek. Manami sudah mengingatkan untuk jangan mengulanginya lagi, tetapi rasanya kejahilan anaknya tersebut merupakan keturunan dari sang ayah, yaitu Karma.

" _Sugoi,_ nanti _Tou-chan_ akan memberimu tips mnejahili orang dengan benar." Ucap Karma menyeringai.

"Benarkah?!" Kento sontak terlihat girang.

"Karma-kun!"

Setidaknya, seperti itulah kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka yang baru. Dikaruniai seorang anak merupakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diukur bagi Karma dan Manami. Mereka berjanji akan terus saling menyayangi sampai akhir nafas nanti.

 _END_

.

.

.


End file.
